Emails and Heart Aches
by thatsyou
Summary: Tony's desperate attempt to reach Pepper Potts. IM 2 spoilers.
1. Tony's POV

**Emails and Heart Aches 1/2**

Part 1: Tony's desperate attempt at reaching Pepper Potts.

SPOILERS FOR IRON MAN 2

**Tony's POV**

**---**

It's been precisely twenty-eight days and sixteen hours since I last saw Pepper Potts, or last spoke to her, that is. I've been trying to reach her, but she's unavailable. She's been like that for almost a month now.

I am currently lying in my bed, injured after an easy mission. Easy my ass. I couldn't concentrate one bit because of her. I'm worried about her.

Opening an internet browser I quickly sign in on my Yahoo and click on the New Email Message. I hesitate with my fingers on the keyboard before typing.

_Pepper,_

_Please read this. _

_I haven't seen you in a month. I can't remember the last time you spoke to me or looked at me, for that matter. I have been trying to reach you but you don't respond. _

_I feel like shit. _

_You don't call anymore to ensure that I'm okay and that I haven't been killed in one of the missions. You don't pass by and you keep avoiding me. I really don't know what to do or say for you to talk to me. _

_Yesterday I've been in my office all day and you didn't even bother to come and say hi. After three hours of waiting for you I decided to make myself heard, but when I wanted to knock at your door, your assistant told me that you weren't available – especially if the one who's asking for you is ME. _

_If this is your way of punishing me for making you CEO it isn't working. _

_You're not answering my calls and you lock yourself in your office anytime I'm in the same building with you. Anytime I hear your voice-mail I want to scream. Please don't do this to me. I'm not entirely comfortable to say this, but truth is - I miss you. _

_I know you're probably laughing right now, but it doesn't matter. It's the truth and it's not going to change any time soon if you keep avoiding me. _

_I don't know what to do, okay? I know I've been a schmuck and an idiot, but can you at least try to forgive me? Please? _

_Please talk to me._

_I'm sorry._

_-T_

I click on the send button and all I have to do now is to wait. I hope it's not going to be a long wait, though.

---

The next one contains Pepper's POV.


	2. Pepper's POV

**Emails and Heart Aches 2/2**

Part 2: Pepper's answer.

SPOILERS FOR IRON MAN 2

**Pepper's POV**

---

Three hundred calls and two hundred and seventy-two mails are waiting for me when I arrive this morning at the office. My assistant comes in not two minutes after I turn on my computer and sit down comfortably on the chair. She looks a bit nervous when she brings me my coffee. Anyway, it's been just two weeks since I hired her. Maybe she's not used to me just yet.

I thank her politely and sing in on my Yahoo Messenger. I'm surprised when I spot Tony online. Instinctively I search for the invisible button and click it. I feel better now.

I open the internet browser and I'm startled when a window pops out on the screen. It's not the first time he's bugging me. But this time something inside me changes when I see the crying smiley attached to a 'hi' and 'I know you're on invisible'.

I bite my lip, deciding if I should talk to him. I'm still mad at him for the way he announced that I'm the new CEO. He could have at least asked my opinion about it, but no. This is Tony Stark we're talking about.

He sends me another message. 'I sent you something. It's in your inbox. I'll be here if you want to say something after all.'

My heart skips a beat when I read his message. He is missing me?! God…

Quickly I type a reply.

_Tony,_

_You should have known this already. I'm mad at you and an email is not going to change anything. I'm not your assistant anymore and I don't see the point in discussing this any further. _

_By making me CEO you have managed to split our ways in two different paths. Paths that might never collide… And you knew that before. _

_If your words are true and if you really miss me then you have someone else to bug. Your assistant. _

_Now if you're kind don't try and write back. _

_-Pepper Potts_

My heart hurts when I press the send button, but it's the right thing to do, or not?

---

Sequel???


	3. Tony's POV 2

**Emails and heart aches 3/?**

Part 3: Tony's reaction at Pepper's answer.

IRON MAN 2 SPOILERS

Tony's POV

---

My heart sinks slowly as I read the email. I look down at my chest and tap the reactor thoughtfully. If I play my cards right I might convince her to talk to me. Swallowing hard I carefully move my fingers over the puckered skin around the arc.

Several black lines start from beneath my reactor and continue along my muscular chest. If I would have been more careful when I built the last version of the arc, this wouldn't have happened.

I built it the same day she left me for good.

I don't want to lose her and I would do anything for being friends again. Even if that means lying, but hey, what am I supposed to do, anyway?

Grinning like a fool in love I am, I lay my fingers onto the keyboard and start typing away.

_Potts,_

_I am so fucking sorry. What the hell am I supposed to say here? I gave you my company because I trusted you and you're the only one I have left. _

_Honestly, I don't know what to say. _

_I'm not going to replace you just because you said so. And I'm not going to pretend that I don't miss you, because I do. _

_I'm asking you to stay by my side, like you did all these years. You don't know how it feels when the only one you have left stops looking at you after all that happened. _

…_when you know how much of an asshole you've been all these years and how much you've hurt her. _

_It took me a month to realize how much your absence means to me. And I suppose that it feels the same way it felt for you when I was taken. _

_It hurts. Plus something else you don't know and you might never know. I'm **scared. **Scared of losing you for good…and there is more to it._

_You know that I can't be myself with that girl, Pepper. I'm sorry but I can't. I want you back as a friend; because I know I can't ask for more than that. We've agreed about **that **night. I promised myself to never bring it up again, and I meant it._

_I hope you won't get any mad than you already are because I'm saying this. **I'm still hoping and I'll keep hoping until it proves out that I'm wrong and you keep seeing me as the old ME.**_

_Incoherent, huh?_

_So yeah, I might die. Thought you should know. It may happen in a month or sooner, I don't know just yet. I just wanted you to know, prepare yourself, you know…_

_All that's left it's under your name, just do me a favor and don't freak out when you'll see my will._

_That'll be all, I think. _

_I miss you._

_-T_

I grin some more and I send the message and close the laptop. Now...I'd better go downstairs and make a new artificial heart. This time I need to focus. I don't **want **to die just yet.


	4. Pepper's POV 2

**Emails and Heart Aches – Ch. 4**

Part 4: Pepper is shocked but acts from her heart.

IRON MAN 2 SPOILERS

**Pepper's POV**

---

My mouth drops in shock and I gasp for air, feeling dizzy. I have to sit down. This is not happening. No. It can't happen to me – it's not… happening.

He **can't **die. I won't let this happen, because damnit, look what he's gotten into in just a month without me.

My hands are shaking when I type this.

_**Tony,**_

_I swear that if you'll die I'm going to kill you. And I mean it._

_What happened? I hope you didn't get AIDS from sleeping with that – **woman. **Please tell me that I'm wrong and this is just a stupid joke of yours, and god help you if you're messing with my sanity I'm so not going to talk to you ever again._

_Do you understand me?_

_Anyways, I suppose I've been missing you, too. Don't get too excited, though. I'm not going to change my mind so easily. _

_I know I've been cold for the last few months, but I'm so busy. I've seen a few changes lately, but I still don't know why this is happening._

_I'm waiting, if that's what you wanted to know. _

_Reply ASAP. I want to get some real sleep tonight, and if you're truly dying, god. I don't even want to think about it. Come over if you want to talk. _

_-Pepper_

If he's serious this might work out, eventually.


	5. Tony's POV 3

**Emails and Heart Aches – Ch. 5 **

Part 5: Triumph

IRON MAN 2 SPOILERS

**Tony's POV**

---

Fuck yessss… Wait a sec - I think I've just come.

I bounce a little bit on my heels and grin hugely. Now… if I'll figure out how to explain why fifteen hours ago I was going to die and now I'm _not anymore._

I'll figure out something. I'm a genius after all.

_Pep,_

_It's **not **entirely a joke. Let me explain it before you delete this. Which you will if you knew you were right, blah blah… _

_I'm better now, but I still don't know if this is gonna work. I got sorta infected from the new arc and the infection spread a little bit so my chest was all covered with black lines. I suppose you have your mouth open in a perfect 'o' by the time you read this, but it's all true. I may be a brilliant engineer but I'm only a human, right? Can't make all things work the way I want them to. _

_Thanks for worrying, though I think I **might **survive. _

_And *whew*… you miss me. Thank God. I started to think that I was the only one who had that feeling, but gee - the feeling's mutual. If we're **missing **each other so much why don't we – um, go on a dat3? You get what the '3' means, right? You know me… I like math and numbers very much. _

_And **you**. _

_So, whaddaya say? *Waitsdesperatelyforyouranswer*._

_-TS-_

Mission accomplished. Or at least I think so.


	6. Pepper's POV 3

**Emails and Heart Aches – Ch. 6 – The End**

Part 6: Relief

IRON MAN 2 SPOILERS

**Pepper's POV**

---

I'm blushing profusely by the time I finish reading the email. The lump in my throat suddenly disappears when I realize that he's okay and he's not going to die. I really don't know how I managed to be such a bitch this whole month, but apparently I succeeded.

A small laugh escapes me when I read it again. He wants a date – _a date. _Biting my lip I focus on the meaning of one particular sentence. _I like math and numbers very much. And __**you. **_

I wonder if he's really trying to tell me that he – likes me. Well, there's always been an attraction between us, but to be honest, he's never admitted that out loud.

Why now?

I'd really like to know what is going through that mind of his. Especially after Afghanistan the 'boss/assistant' thing has really gotten out of control. God help me because I really, really tried to avoid this – because I knew that this was going to happen… _after he made me CEO. _

A small part of me was extremely happy about the promotion because deep inside I knew that the delicate barrier between us would disappear. And that meant that we could, you know… try.

But I realized it a little too late when I read his first email.

At first I wanted to know how much time he'd resist without talking or seeing me – I wanted to test his loyalty and his 'I don't have anyone but you'. Apparently I underestimated the gravity of my actions.

My heart broke at his words. _I'm not going to replace you just because you said so. And I'm not going to pretend that I don't miss you, because I do._

I _did _know he was capable of saying these things, but I didn't expect honesty. Besides, I so want to see his face when he tells me these words.

But what about **our date? **He'd come, I'm sure of that. What should we say to each other? I've always been more comfortable expressing my feelings in front of a computer than face to face.

God help me. I really want _it – this – __**him. **_

Professionalism be damned. He's not my boss anymore – we're just friends now. And we'll be more than that, _hopefully. _

I want him in a strange sort of way, but I'm not going to rush. I really hope for a kiss… or two. Who knows?

_Tony…_

_I accept your proposal. I think I'll be free tonight. If not I'll call you. _

_But it won't be funny business unless I decide otherwise. _

_-Pepper_

---

**Author's Note: I'm thinking about writing what will happen on their dat3. Do you want to know what happens? Answer by reviewing. And I'd like to know what you all think about this in general.**


End file.
